The invention relates to an appliance or apparatus for clamping and processing conveyor belt ends or the like and to a related method.
DE 40 02 116 A1 describes an appliance for clamping and processing one end of a conveyor belt. This appliance has a stand, a clamping device for the conveyor belt and a processing device for the conveyor belt, the said processing device being designed as a belt plane or skiver. This belt plane is movable transversely with respect to the longitudinal extent of the conveyor belt and thus makes it possible to plane off a covering layer from the conveyor belt.
In the replacement or renewal of belt connectors at one end of a conveyor belt or at both ends of the conveyor belt, it is necessary to skive or sever the opposite faces of the conveyor belt along its transverse extent at a distance from the belt connectors and associated belt end, and to connect new belt connectors to the conveyor belt after the covering layers of the conveyor belt have been removed. The removal or separation of the covering layers from the ends of the belt takes place by means of a belt plane or skiver. The attachment of the belt connectors takes place by means of press-in pincers, wherein one or more belt connectors are simultaneously connected to the conveyor belt end at the area of reduced thickness.
The width, length and thickness of conveyor belts used for the conveyance of mineral resources, for example for the conveyance of hard coal, are considerable. Consequently, the weight of the belt is high, and, in the event of a repair of the belt on site, several persons are required to carry out the individual processing operations. Thus, it is necessary to unclamp the conveyor belt between the various processing operations, with the result being that the belt has to be handled, positioned and clamped anew in a relatively complicated and particularly ergonomically unfavorable manner. This is also a disadvantage from the point of view of the exact orientation and attachment of the belt connectors at the belt end.
The disadvantages described are notable in the belt plane according to DE40 02 116 A1.
Furthermore, belt planes are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,450 and WO 96/07517.